Silent Lips
by 1honeydelight
Summary: Hisoka Haruka was born mute. She has locked her emotions due to being isolated and picked on in her past schools. Can Namimori Middle School fix that? Her character is somewhat like Nobuko from Nobuta wo Produce.
1. Good Morning

**Author's Note**: Hi, I have failed to keep up with my last two stories since I am particularly lazy and have a hard time updating...but since I am merely starting this story because I have no school tomorrow thanks to snow, I thought I'd give a try again. Mostly because it is hard to not keep the imagination running when you love Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! This story is much different from what I've been trying to write in my last two stories so hopefully I'll be more faithful to this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I hate disclaimers.

_**Six years ago...**_

A mute girl sat in the corner of a classroom, doing her best not to attract any attention.

The teacher had long since given up on trying to get her to participate in group activities and had allowed her to do what she pleased. Her classmates considered her an outcast, and even the popular girl, (that everybody asks to play with) stopped trying to get her jealous of her vast amount of expensive toys and "friends." She was always alone, but she learned to enjoy it. She kept to herself and doodled inside her drawing pad. Sometimes she'd write her thoughts and would chuckle mentally to herself about how clever she was. Days in class like these were precious as they weren't as peaceful everyday. Despite her trying not to attract any attention, there was always someone who couldn't stand her indifference to their classroom.

"Hey! Doesn't she look like a ghost? All hunched in a corner writing in her notebook?" a boy snickered to his friend."

"Ew, you mean Hisoka Haruka? Yeah she looks like a spirit writing down curses!"

Jokes like these were common, and each day it seemed as if someone thought of an awful thing to do to her. Her natural glare didn't help things either. It seemed to provoke people everywhere she went.

"Hey guys! Why are you so mean to Hisoka-chan? You should be nicer!" Mayumi Kodoka fumed.

Surprised, Haruka became happy.

_Mayumi is standing up for me? She's so nice! I hope we can be friends!_

The rest of the classroom felt sheepish and fell quiet.

Haruka exhaled slowly.

_Even though she was nice, someone will still bully me today..._

Unfortunately she was right. Pulling out her walking shoes from her cubby she found a small tack and a few worms in each shoe. At age eight, life was already unbearable. Her Hawaiian mother left with a foreigner to Canada, and her father that she rarely sees, left her to live in an apartment by herself so he can live close to work; whatever job he works for, she doesn't really know.

After going back inside from cleaning her shoes, she saw her backpack unzipped. Shocked, she desperately searched for her drawing pad.

"Ooh pretty pictures. You wouldn't mind me ripping one of them?" Mayumi evilly smiled holding up her drawing pad as if to rip it.

_Mayumi... Why are you doing this?_

She silently plead while tears streamed down her face. She quickly reached for her book only for the taller girl to lift it out of her reach.

"I wanna hear you ask for it! Say it! If you don't say anything, you obviously don't want it."

_But I can't! You know I can't speak! _She screamed in her head.

She lowered herself to her hands and knees to beg for her book. She only sneered.

"Well, since you didn't say anything, I guess I'll rip it!"

Mayumi started ripping the cover and throwing the pages in her face. Haruka watched in horror and even started to feel sick. Her most precious drawings and thoughts were being shredded in front of her eyes. Mayumi then threw the book on the ground and started grinding it with her shoe between the floor. She giggled and left leaving Haruka as torn as her book. She shakily collected every ripped piece of paper and placed them in her pocket. Slowly, she got the rest of her things and walked home. Hisoka Haruka was absent for weeks.

_**Six Years Later...**_

She had just finished unpacking. Haruka wiped her brow and stared at her new apartment. She may not know what her father does for a living, but it seems that he gets paid enough to give her a more than decent apartment. Actually, she chose this apartment herself. Her father leaves an envelope underneath her mat every month letting her choose what to do with it. She never spends other than the basic necessities so she gradually acquired a small fortune. So, with her small fortune, she decided to move into the Namimori District. She had heard it was a peaceful district; except for the weird things that have been happening recently, but she didn't eavesdrop long enough to get the full story. But just hearing the word "Peace," she instantly decided that she'd apply to Namimori Middle School. Her last school was as difficult like the others, because they would either pick on her or isolate her. She was even kicked and beaten but was unwilling to cry. She decided to keep her facial expressions to a minimum. Although, she still preferred isolation because she didn't particularly want to interact with people anyway. Haruka glanced at herself.

_My hair is getting really long. But I can't cut it...I don't want to look directly into anyone's eyes. They'll think I'm glaring at them. I don't need that attention. So annoying._

Her bangs had become so long that her hair swept the bridge of her nose masking her. Slowly, she

swept her hair back revealing her forehead. Her honey brown eyes watered slightly as she had forgotten what her face looked like since it was constantly hidden behind her hair. Haruka quickly blinked to stop any further emotions. In her mirror, reflected her new uniform.

_Tomorrow's a big day._

_**Morning...**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi was late. Again. You'd think he'd get out of bed on time living with Reborn and all.

"Hieeeeee~!"

A spikey haired boy was seen rushing out of his house with burnt toast in his mouth.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll kill you if you fail that test."

An array of bullets were shot towards him.

_Shiiiit! I can't fail!_

Tsuna rounded the corner spotting his lovely Kiyoko.

_Ah Kiyoko-chan~She's as cute as yesterday!_

He was about to "bump" into her when he spotted something that frightened him.

_Hiee! What's that?! Ju..JU-ON?! _**Author's Note: **Japanese version of the Grudge.

Tsuna froze in his tracks unsure what to do.

_Avoid or stay? Stay or avoid? Hide? Crap it's looking my way!_

Kiyoko turned around and saw Tsuna trembling in fear towards another girl in her same uniform. She seemed to have an interesting aura emitting from her.

_Hmm..she doesn't look familiar. Could she be the new transfer student sensei was talking about?_

Kiyoko walked over and bowed to introduce herself.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu! I'm Sasagawa Kiyoko! What is your name?"

The girl turned her head only to reveal a curtain of hair blocking her eyes. On her chest hung a whiteboard necklace. There was a short awkward silence until the girl pulled an erasable marker out of her pocket and wrote her name.

_Hisoka Haruka_**. **Author's Note:_ Hisoka means reserved and Haruka means distance. Fitting name._

"Well it's nice to meet you Hisoka-chan!" Kiyoko replied. Tsuna, you should introduce yourself too!"

"EH?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

He meekly stared at Haruka recognizing her as a human being for the first time.

"He-hello I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you.."

_Hieeee! She's so scary looking!_

She was about to lift her marker when she was interrupted.

"Tsunaaa! Ohaiyo!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto waving his hands with Gokudera.

Haruka didn't like this many people near her. She could only handle talking to a couple people before

she started to sweat. She quickly resumed walking.

Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed her leaving.

"Tsuna, who was that girl?"

"She's the new transfer student!" Kiyoko smiled.

"Hmph, looks like that bitch thinks too highly of herself to associate with us" Gokudera remarked.

"I think Hisoka-san was just a little shy" said Kiyoko.

While everybody was talking, Tsuna glanced at his watch.

"Hieee! There's only five minutes until school starts!"

"EHHH?!" (Everyone)

Tsuna and the gang quickly hurried to the gates of Namimori Middle School. Hibari stood there looking fierce as ever.

They ran past the gate with a minute to spare heading towards their class.

Hibari "hmphed," slightly disappointed that he couldn't discipline them.

_Oh? What's this?_

Hibari spotted a girl with _**long**_bangs that covered her face _**late**_for school heading towards the entrance gates.

_This herbivore...ignores school policy on hair length and dares to be late?_

_-Haruka P.O.V._

_Crap I'm late for my first day of school. Oh, that boy at the gates has an armband pinned on him, he must be important! I can't really read what it says but I bet he could direct me to my class._

Haruka started walking towards him. Hibari was surprised that this herbivore dared to face him head on knowing that they were late.

"Herbivore, you are late and have hair that violates school policy. Do you have a death wish?"

The Head of the Disciplinary committee noticed the mini whiteboard that swayed on her neck. He could make out the erased but visible name that was written.

_**Hisoka Haruka.**_

Haruka was taken aback to be blatantly scrutinized and threatened so quickly before she even reached the classroom. She clutched her pen and wasn't sure how to answer his statement and question.

Hibari started to get annoyed that she didn't answer him and wasn't cowering in fear. She noticed his irritation so she started writing on her board.

"_I am Hisoka Haruka, a transfer student. I deeply apologize for violating the school policy for I am not familiar with them yet. Please help me find my class. "_

After she was done writing, she bowed formally.

_Hmph. Disregarding her hair, she has the manners that every female Namimori Middle School student should have._

"Follow me herbivore."

She followed him and thought that he was very kind to be taking time out of his class to escort her to her room.

_Wow this guy is amazing..how did he know I was vegetarian?_

Hibari opened the classroom's door startling the teacher and all the students inside.

"A-ah Hibari-san! I see that you have brought our new student, ve-very kind," stuttered the teacher.

"She will not be late again."

And with that, Hibari turned to leave and received another formal bow from Haruka.

The class was in awe that she managed to remain unscathed for being late to class and was escorted by Hibari himself.

"Ah, Hisoka-san will you please introduce yourself?"

_I wish teacher's read the notes that I especially write for them so that I wouldn't have to go through with this every time._

She's been to several schools that say they are, friendly, accepting, and tolerant, only to find them to not be true. In the past six years, she has enrolled herself in five different schools. So instead of writing on her whiteboard, she decided to write on the chalkboard so the whole class wouldn't have to focus directly on her.

"_My name is Hisoka Haruka. I am mute."_

The teacher looked flustered and the class stared at the board expecting her to write more.

She set down the chalk and faced the teacher expectantly as if inquiring him where her seat was.

"Ah, Hisoka-san please sit next to...Yamamoto-san please."

"Hai!" said Yamamoto.

He raised his hand to indicate that he was in fact Yamamoto. Haruka quickly scanned the room and realized that the back seemed to consist of idiots..which is where she was unfortunately heading since that was the only open seat. She also noticed the people she bumped into earlier. Sasagawa Kiyoko was smiling towards her while Sawada Tsunayoshi gave an awkward smile. She also received an aloof snort from the boy with grey hair. She sat down and reached in her bag to grab her notebook. When she set her notebook on her desk, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Yamamoto was grinning at her.

_Usually I don't trust smiles like these...but somehow I can really feel that his smile is sincere._

She bowed her head to acknowledge that she noticed him.

"Ahem, class, I will now be passing out the test papers. Hisoka-san you don't have to do this because you haven't been preparing like we have this week."

She quickly scribbled on her whiteboard.

"_Sensei I would like to take the test to see how well I will be accustomed to your class."_

"Really? Well I'm glad to hear that you are serious with school!"

_Rather than serious for school, more like I have nothing else to do._

In the end, the whole class did the test. She finished quickly since she had studied this in her spare time long ago. She watched Yamamoto struggle for a while and then shifted her attention to Kiyoko who seemed to be doing moderately well. She saw that the grey haired boy was finished at around the same time she was and saw that he was trying to send codes to Tsunayoshi. Tsuna, not understanding what the hell Gokudera was doing, eventually ignored him and started relying on himself.

_**An hour later...**_

Everybody finished the test and Tsuna was surprisingly not the last person to turn his test in. He was glad that he formed a study party with his friends. It was lunch time and everyone started eating. Haruka brought out her well made lunch that she had made herself. Since there was no one to cook for her, she took cooking lessons so that she wouldn't have to suffer.

"Haruka-chan~ You should eat with us!" Kiyoko invited her to eat with her friends.

_I can't handle being around with more than two people though. Even two people make me nervous._

She wrote, _"thank you for the offer but I will have to decline."_

Haruka left the classroom carrying her lunch and started walking through the halls. She looked for a place where she could eat in peace. While she was walking she heard chirping and stopped. She looked around and spotted a fluffy yellow bird flying towards her.

_Kawaii~_

It landed in her hair and started singing. It was interesting that the bird could even sing, but what was more interesting was that she recognized the song since she heard it from the school website. This song was another reason why she decided to transfer. The song sounded strong, warm, and honest.

She lips-ynced as the bird sang.

Midori tanabiku namimori no~

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~

Itsumo, kawaranu

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni utaou

Namimorii chuu~

Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no

Heihei bonbon nami de ii

Itsumo kiowanu

Sukoyaka kenage

Hahaa, tomo ni waraou

Namimori chuu~

Kimi to boku to de namimori no~

Atarimae taru nami de ii~

Itsumo issho ni

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni ayumou

Namimori chuu~

The bird finished singing as did she stopped lips-yncing. She remembered that she needed to find a place to eat and spotted a bench in the hall. She started eating and shared bits and pieces with the bird.

Little did she know, Hibari had witnessed the whole scene from the window of the Disciplinary Room.

-End of Chapter 1

Me: Wow that was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be! My character is supposed to be like this girl from a Japanese drama called, Nobuta wo Produce. In a way, she will be "produced," but I'm gonna keep the "how," a secret!


	2. Look at Me

**Author's Note: **La la la~ Chapter 2! I hope that I will be faithful with this story! I think that since I kept with the storyline in the manga with my past stories it made it difficult to sequence the events that I had created fictionally. That's why I enjoy writing this story more than the others. Less difficult ^^.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. I don't.

_**-6:30 A.M.-**_

Beep!Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!

***SLAM***

_Stupid alarm._

Not exactly a morning person, Hisoka Haruka begins her day. She rolled out of bed and stepped in her slippers. With her slippers on, she sits back on her bed half asleep slowly waking herself up.

_**-6:40 A.M.-**_

Next, she heads to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. A basic Japanese breakfast of green tea, miso soup, rice, and natto. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and lazily doodles in her drawing diary. She usually keeps it at home since she distrusts every breathing being near it.

_**-7:00 A.M.-**_

Haruka cleans up her dishes and heads to the shower. There she turns on her shower radio and lipsyncs. If she was born with a voice she swore she would be a singer. Closing her eyes she lets the shower massage her. Her long bangs became longer lengthened by the weight of the water.

_My bangs..._

_***Flashback***_

"_Herbivore, you are late and have hair that violates school policy."_

_***End***_

_What am I to do? If I cut it people will think I'm intimidating. But he was so nice and was just enforcing school policy..._

She stressed about this for a few minutes while conditioning her hair and decided that instead of cutting them, that she would braid her bangs and pin them back.

_Maybe if I constantly look down, people won't think I'm trying to threaten them._

She finished her shower and dried herself off.

_**-7:20 A.M.-**_

She quickly blow-dried her hair and put her bangs back the way she thought it out. Haruka then put on her uniform and grabbed her bag. Locking the door, she set off for school. She waved to the old man next door who was seen watering his bonsai trees. The old man muttered something that sounded like, "kawaii," or "Hawaii." The world may never know.

_**With Gokudera...**_

Gokudera was about to cross the bridge, (The bridge where Tsuna saved Haru from drowning) when he spotted the new transfer student, Hisoka Haruka. Even though she looked much different today, he knew it was her from the whiteboard necklace that she wore.

_Hmph, this girl was talking to Jyuudaime yesterday. What is her motive?_

Apparently to Gokudera, anybody who talks to his boss has some sort of ill-minded scheme.

"Oii! Ohayou Gokuderaa~"

_Tch. That baseball nut always has to ruin my mornings. Until we meet up with Jyuudaime that is._

Yamamoto walked alongside Gokudera like usual and spotted Hisoka Haruka also.

"Hisoka-san! Ohayou!"

Gokudera's eye twitched.

Haruka immediately looked down and nodded her head.

She then looked up and looked to the left of their faces and saw Tsuna coming from behind.

"Ohayou!" said Tsuna.

Tsuna spotted what seemed to be a different Hisoka Haruka, and decided to acknowledge her too.

_Kiyoko-chan looked like she wanted to be friends with her so I'll do my best as well..._

"Oh-ohayou Hisoka-san!"

_Eh..he looks like he's making an effort to be friendly with me. I'm kind of happy._

"Jyuudaime! You don't have to associate yourself with this woman! Don't force yourself!"

_This...this prick._

Haruka was pissed that this, _Gokudera, _just ruined her moment of happiness. Her face still remained stoic but instead of looking down, she looked at Gokudera using her natural glare to its fullest potential.

Gokudera noticed this, and gave her a glare of his own.

"Oi, got a problem?"

Actually, she did. She realized that there were three people with their attention on her. She started to sweat. Her hands had become clammy and her face turned pale yet her expression remained the same.

"Guys, Hisoka-san doesn't look too good," Yamamoto said looking worried.

The world started seemed to flip as she realized that she was falling. Gokudera unwillingly caught her not exactly wanting to see someone split their head on the ground in the morning.

"Hiee! She fainted!?"

"Gokudera, you should take her to the nurse," Yamamoto said worriedly.

"Tch. I'm not taking this chick to school! No way in hell!"

Behind them, Reborn came out of his many mini hideouts; a fire hydrant. Leon transformed into a green gun and he aimed at Tsuna.

"Take this girl to the nurse's office with your dying will."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around only to be shot in the center of his forehead.

Tsuna fell backwards and was filled with regret.

_I should have caught her. I should be the one take her to the nurse's office._

A lump was bulging out of his back which ripped his clothes leaving him in his koi boxers.

"REBORN! TAKE HISOKA-SAN TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

He grabbed her out of Gokudera's arms and ran carrying her bridal style. With incredible speed, despite the weight in his arms. Tsuna reached the gates at around 8:50 blazing past Hibari. He came by so fast that Hibari was barely able to see a blur of koi print boxers and a sick looking girl . While they passed Hibari, Hisoka managed to catch Hibari's eye.

_**In the nurse's office…**_

_Urgh…my stomach hurts. Ah, I'm in the nurse's office._

Haruka focused eyes to black beady ones

_Eh?_

A baby dressed in a black suit and fedora stared at her with a smirk. He sat on the end of the bed as if he had been waiting patiently.

"Ciaossu."

Haruka blinked and rubbed her eyes.

_What is this baby doing here? And…is that a chameleon? _

"Hisoka Haruka isn't it? The daughter of the infamous gangster, _Silent Snake _(Said in English)_."_

_E-eh? What is this crazily dressed baby spouting? My father couldn't possibly be a Yakuza!_

"Hnn, interesting! It seems that you didn't know? I wonder what other secrets he has been hiding from you!"

_Who are you?! _She furiously wrote on her board.

"I'm Sawada Tsunaiyoshi's stay-at-home tutor, Reborn! I'm also an A-Class Mafian Hitman."

Reborn noticed the disbelief in her eyes.

"If you need proof, I've done some research on you. You were born mute. You moved to Namimori in search for a peaceful school. You have been a vegetarian ever since you were force fed raw hamburger by your older classmates when you were in Seventh grade. Your favorite color is Red. You love cute things. You usually cover your eyes with your bangs and you do your best to mask all of your feelings, you-"

_That's enough! That's enough! _Haruka waved her hands in front of her face to stop Reborn. She started scribbling on her board.

_Why do you know so much about me anyway? And how can my father be a Yakuza?! _

"Hmph, with how little you know about him, how can you question this possibility? Didn't you wonder why he never comes to visit you? Or why he has never told you his occupation? As a matter of fact, I bet you didn't know that he's the boss of a fearsome Yakuza family. "

_What…? Why am I being told this now? How can this baby unlock my life's mysteries so suddenly? Although.. mother and father were married before I was born. But a few years after, things became complicated and my mother left with another man to Canada while my father kept me with him. He was never home when I was a child. But he would always make sure to leave money underneath the mat of whatever home I lived at. _

Reborn let her process the information and stared at her grinning. This girl is the daughter of one of the Top Yakuza in Japan. Having ties with her Yakuza family and Tsuna's could strengthen the Vongola immensely.

"Now that you know the truth, consult your father. There are some important things that you might want to know as the time is near. But here's one thing you can tell your father…"

She looked at him questionably.

"The Vongola are more than willing to be allies with the Hisoka family."


	3. Initiation

**Author's Note: **Haha, I've been noticing that people started reading this fanfic recently. This is the reason why I came back to continue :) I guess if you guys want updated chapters you have to _review _my story eh? Just a little shove helps a lot ya know!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. Nope, and nope.

_In Class…_

The class was learning about the process of Natural Selection. Tsuna stared cross-eyed and Gokudera faithfully took double notes for his beloved Juudaime. Yamamoto was doodling an interesting picture and was quite pleased with himself. He looked next to him, and saw Haruka. She looked stoic as ever, except he could see past her mask in an instant. Something was seriously troubling her. He quickly added some things to his picture and then set his paper folded on her desk.

_My dad is a Yakuza? How long has he been doing this? I can't believe he even has a whole "family" to our own name! This can't be true yet it makes so much sense at the same time!_

During her stressing, she noticed that Yamamoto had left her a note. She unfolded it.

There was a poorly drawn picture of what seemed to be him, throwing a baseball…to her. She was smiling in the picture and had stars in her eyes. There was a caption underneath the picture that read, "You look best with a smile on your face, so don't overwork yourself!" Shocked, Haruka's ears turned red and her face became hot. She looked over to Yamamoto eyes still cast at the ground, and nodded her head towards him. She slightly curled her lips upward in an effort to smile but managed to do a smirk instead. He noticed that she made an effort and smiled back, but the rest of the class was a little spooked…

Haruka was still troubled about her last encounter with Reborn. The same sentence echoed in her mind.

"The Vongola are more than willing to be allies with the Hisoka family."

_Hmmm…the Vongola. Wait, didn't that baby say that he was the tutor of Sawada Tsunaiyoshi? What's a "mafian hitman" doing tutoring a scrawny, no-good, Japanese boy in Japan? And Silent Snake…what is my dad like during "work," to even receive such a name?_

Slowly she tuned back into class and noticed that Tsuna stopped becoming cross-eyed and made cautious glances towards her. Even Gokudera was staring at her; mostly in disdain. She remembered that Tsuna _amazingly_ carried her to the Nurse's office. The word **amazingly** is stressed. She wrote _thank you _on her board to him. He sheepishly smiled and then resumed to not pay attention in class.

And so, class eventually ended. Haruka packed up her bags and readied herself to leave. She waited until everyone left the classroom before she left. Walking in crowds was too suffocating, so she was always the last. Sometimes class almost seemed too much. Yet, this school isn't as suffocating as her past ones. She managed to make some acquaintances and hasn't encountered any bullying. The school's discipline is for sure set and acknowledged! She became proud that she made the right change. She walked down the semi-empty hallway as students doing after school duties were there sweeping and mopping. She then went outside to admire the field. Down farther she could see Yamamoto doing warm ups. She took a breath of fresh air and sat underneath a tree. She didn't feel like going home just yet.

"Why are you still here? You do not have any afternoon duties or clubs, herbivore."

Hibari emerged from what seemed to be nowhere, and startled her. She looked towards him but stared at his collar to avert his eyes. She had set her board in her backpack since she had not expected to talk to anybody. Perturbed that she couldn't answer him, he didn't know how to keep the conversation going. It was rather odd that she was not afraid of him. Although, she would not meet his gaze despite that. It almost seemed that she was afraid to intimidate him!

"Look me in the eyes herbivore."

Surprised but still managing to conceal her emotions, she slowly looked into his eyes giving him a piercing gaze. Her eyes had never shown fear before. Not since that day with Mayumi. That was the reason that many people had picked on her. They were mad that her eyes didn't speak the truth. Her eyes didn't cry to show that she was hurt, humiliated, or angry. Just fearless. She always hid her eyes to avoid annoying things like bullying or "provoking" people. She'd rather have less enemies to have a more peaceful life. But when Hibari had asked her to look at him, she somehow didn't feel afraid. She had somewhat sensed that they were similar. That is why they are both staring into each others eyes. Unsurprisingly, his eyes were the same. But what really shocked her, was what he said.

"Join the Disciplinary Committee, carnivore."


	4. Let's Fight!

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I can't believe I updated two chapters already in one day :3. I'm on a rollll….yesh. I really enjoy how this story is progressing because honestly I decide what happens next during typing. I don't really plan anything out haha. Maybe that makes the story unproffesh? Hope not :) hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. I wish. Actually I do….when my eyes are closed and I'm in R.E.M.

_Home…_

She honestly couldn't sleep. Haruka tossed and turned. This was the first time somebody asked her to join a club! Or that a boy asked her to join in anything! She sat in her bed and stared at the dark. She'd scream if she could. She was that _damn _happy. Stepping out of bed, she turned on the lights and grabbed her drawing pad. She started drawing his eyes. Only his eyes. She felt she didn't need to continue any further. Underneath her drawing, she wrote, _I am not alone for his eyes match mine, and we are strong. _Satisfied, she looked back at the clock. **10:40 PM**. She really needed to go back to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday and she was to report an hour early to Hibari. He had told her that there were some things to discuss with the rest of the committee along with _initiation._ She wasn't exactly sure why he decided to invite her to the committee but she was happy none the less.

_Morning…_

_**-5:30 A.M.-**_

Beep!Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!

***SLAM***

_Damn alarm._

Once again Haruka starts her daily routine an hour early. Except this time she's eager to go to school! With even more effort, she sweeps the hair out of her eyes making sure that she's within school code. She ironed her uniform after school ended, so it was all crisp and unwrinkled. She definitely wanted to be perfect. She then ate breakfast, grabbed a fresh marker for her board, and left. Walking to Namimori was about a fifteen minute walk so she walked briskly. Haruka softly whistled Namimori's theme. As if summoned, the yellow bird reappeared. He began to sing with her tune. It nestled itself within her hair. Minutes later, she had arrived at Namimori and began walking to the Disciplinary Room. Then she reached the door. She quickly composed herself and opened them. She was then greeted with rose petals and handsome young men with too much time on their hands and- oh… excuse me ;) **Author's Note:** Ouran reference anyone?

-_She opened the door_ to find a group of delinquents with ridiculous looking hair glaring at her. As if saying, _horraaa! What's this girl doing here?! _Hibari sat at the head of the table enthralled.

"Welcome, Haruka Hisoka…take a seat next to Kuskabe."

Kuskabe motioned for her to sit next to him and she did as she was told, not showing a trace of anxiety or discomfort. Already, the rest of the committee were impressed by Hibari welcoming her not only as a new member, but a girl no less. Hibari had always looked at girls as loud, obnoxious and horrid smelling. He would rarely be seen next to a woman because their perfume would irritate him and their natural habit to crowd was disgusting. But obviously, Haruka's traits as silent, stoic, and love of Namimori were rare and enticing. He definitely needed someone like her in his committee. And yesterday, she had indeed shown promise by keeping a strong gaze with his. But last, her initiation is needed to be accepted by the rest of the committee's approval and confirmation. Hibari had Kuskabe read of the rules and codes of Namimori Middle School and the Disciplinary enforcement that is needed to keep Namimori Middle School regulated. Twenty minutes after that, the rest of the members looked uncomfortable about what was to come after the rules were read. They gave her empathetic and apologetic glances towards her.

"The codes have been read. Follow me to the roof."

Hibari had walked ahead and Haruka followed Kuskabe.

"So Hisoka-san…do you know what the initiation is?"

She shook her head no, and looked at him to continue.

"You need to still be standing after three minutes battling Hibari."

_Battling…I didn't even know he fought! I thought all these goons were for protection! But if it's for withstanding blows and hits, I've been trained for years. _

She also knew how to fight a little but seldom did. Whenever her dad would come home, which was rare, he would teach her some techniques of self defense and offensive attacks. She would always wonder why, but not anymore…

Now, both of them were standing on the roof facing each other and were surrounded by the disciplinary committee. Kuskabe had a stop watch and was ready to start. Hibari knew she was weaker than him. But he knew that she was still a natural carnivore. Like a cub to a lion, he knew that she would be strong one day. Kuskabe watched for Hibari's signal. The signal was initiated.

"Start!"

Behind his back, tonfas appeared and Hibari immediately ran to attack her. She dodged, barely, and tumbled out of the way. He didn't let her rest and attacked again. She was naturally swift, but she knew that he would land a blow on her quickly. And he did. He smashed his tonfa into her shoulder. She luckily didn't feel anything break, but it was close. She was sure it would be bruised and swollen soon enough. She knew that she had to be offensive or else she would appear weak in his eyes. So, she decided to do a technique that her father had taught her.

***Flashback***

_"Now sweetie, if you feel that you're being overwhelmed, or you're hurt for any reason, use this technique. The Viper Pinch! "_

_He looked around at a gathering they were at and asked his work friend, Ryosuke to be the "attacker." As Ryosuke went to fake shank him, he dodged and reached for his inner arm. There, he squeezed his inner arm and knocked the candle (knife) that was in his hand out of the way. Unfortunately for Ryosuke, he was serious for his "little girl," and temporarily paralyzed Ryosuke's arm for the rest of the evening. _

_"See how well that worked?! You can use that technique anywhere on the body! You have to practice to be quick for the "Viper" aspect of the technique so that your pinch paralyzes your opponent as if you've poisoned their arm!"_

_***End***_

Hibari attacked again aiming for her left shoulder this time. She dodged and stepped in-between his arms. There with both hands she performed the Viper Pinch! She dug her thumbs into his pressure points. With her thumbs, she began twisting while pushing against the muscle. His arm tensed almost resisting the paralysis, but quickly gave way dropping both tonfas.

"Wao, the carnivore has struck," he said rubbing his arms.

"One minute and thirty seconds left!" Kuskabe yelled.

As if this were a cue, Hibari attacked her with incredible speed and force. He wasn't able to use his hands very well so he settled for his feet. He kicked her in the stomach causing her to hit the ground. Haruka quickly sprang up not wanting to be considered, "not standing." She dodged a few more blows and decided to do another Viper Pinch. She let him hit her, and quickly grabbed hold of his neck and pinched. This pissed him off a little.

"I'll bite you to death."

_B-bite? Isn't that a little to intimate?_

She was a little embarrassed, but still kept a straight face. Her mouth had begun to bleed and she felt like vomiting from the strong kicks he had given her there. But still, she remained strong because this was like a daily routine for her. Getting beaten from her previous classmates only trained her to become strong and patient. She had become tired and stood while he beat her. Hibari was impressed that she could still stand and keep a straight face. She was even…giving him a piercing glare.

"five….four….three….two….one! The three minutes are up!"

And she made it. She was still standing.


	5. So I Got This Armband

**Author's Note: **Um, hell yeah for chapter five? Yes? I'm not sure why I suddenly became enthusiastic for this story, but maybe counseling an all girl summer camp is starting this…I don't know…whatever, hurray for updates :) (If you hadn't noticed, I've been screwing around with the chapters! Sorry! I actually started writing chapter 5 either last summer or this spring and I totally forgot because I'm doing an all girl summer camp again! I'm an intern! now how about that?) the earlier sentence was written last year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim rights to the fabulous KHR anime. No sir. No doubt.

_And we come back to the battle…_

She was still standing. Well, barely. Haruka had blood dribbling from her lip when he had bashed her with his tonfa. On his shirt there were stains of her blood as well. Hibari wasn't noticeably damaged, but if somebody were to watch his hands, they would notice that they were twitching. Hibari grinned. He knew that he was right about her. The rest of the committee were silently cheering but were also slightly afraid of her. They too have been through the initiation, but after the battle had finished, they collapsed immediately. She was also able to give Hibari a little damage. Nobody had done that yet. Not even Kuskabe. She slowly walked towards him. She kept staring at his shirt. _The stains. _She had stained his shirt! Haruka started to feel guilty. That uniform looked real great on him! And she stained it! He eyed her warily. She became a little too close for no reason.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Hibari.

She quickly grabbed her pen and wrote, _I have stained your shirt. I deeply apologize! _ She bowed 90°. She reached inside her pocket and brought out…a Tide bleach pen!

Hibari was surprised that she even cared about such a thing. He was even more surprised that she even had one of those! He had seen the commercial for it. A messy girl dropped chocolate ice-cream on her white dress, but all was saved when mommy brought out a Tide bleach pen! And voila, the stain had vanished! Hibari inwardly chuckled. This side of her was quite endearing.

"Arigatou."

He allowed her to use the pen to remove the stains. The committee silently watched not wanting to ruin this _special _moment. They were all secretly worried that Hibari was gay for Kuskabe and immediately let loose a relieved sigh. After his shirt was restored, Hibari eyed Kuskabe. Kuskabe immediately signaled everyone to go back downstairs to the Disciplinary room. There, he brought out a white box and a black overcoat.

"Hisoka Haruka, you have passed the initiation of becoming a member of the Disciplinary Committee. You have also been nominated as third in command of the committee by Hibari-san."

This all would have been deemed unfair if it wasn't for the fact that she was clearly stronger than the rest of the committee in presence and strength. Kuskabe opened the white box to reveal an armband similar to his and Hibari's. Her heart fluttered as she put it on her new coat. She was about to scribble a thank you when she was interrupted.

"Arigatou~ Namimori chuu~!"

Hibari's bird was still resting in her hair unbeknownst to everyone.

***Ding…Ding…Ding***

The five minute bell sounded. Haruka made a few more formal bows and ran out of the room. This was her first day of being on the committee and she couldn't be late to class! She hurried and got her bag together and made it to class on time. Everyone seemed to be staring at her. Some seemed to look at her shocked. Some even gasped when they noticed the armband. Confused, she examined herself. _Oh yeah…I look like I just got the shit kicked out of me._ After realizing this, she noticed that the adrenaline had instantly faded and the pain had flooded her senses. Even though she was used to being beaten, her bullies' beatings didn't even compare to Hibari's. They were merciless too, but…GOD DAMN. Yamamoto came in after her and was mortified to see the dried blood on her face. His face had become serious which seemed alien compared to his carefree nature. He didn't even notice the armband. Tsuna and Gokudera did.

"Hisoka-san. Are you being bullied? You can tell me who it is and I could have a talk with them," said Yamamoto seriously.

Haruka looked at him with emotion. Her eyes showed pain, but mostly happiness. She had never felt that she had belonged somewhere. She was now a part of the Disciplinary Committee! She couldn't be happier. She had forgotten her mask this once, and shook her head _no. _Confused, Yamamoto didn't ask again but he was still a little worried.

"Jyuudaime! I told you! That girl has become Hibari's spy to destroy the Vongola!"

"Geeze! Gokudera-kun, you're ridiculous! She's obviously been forced to join! Look at her!"

Class resumed and the teacher luckily didn't notice her condition as he was immersed in his "important" lecture. Hours go by, and it was time for lunch. Haruka quickly got up and left the room. Everyone gathered together as usual with friends at lunch. She couldn't breath so she left. She started to patrol the halls as this was now her new privilege and duty. She brought out a granola bar and started munching. Her quiet parol was disrupted when she heard a boisterous yell.

"I NEED TO PISS TO THE EXTREME!"

A guy with white hair ran towards her in the hall. He looked as if he couldn't contain himself and struggled to run straight. She was about to stop him and tell him to walk but stopping someone who looks that desperate to go to the bathroom…it is best to wait. He flew past her to the men's room where a sigh was emitted seconds later.

"Aaaaah~"

The boy stepped out of the restroom and continued to walk back until he was intercepted by Haruka. He sized her up and stopped. She was covered in bruises and dried blood was seen on her lip.

_Does she want to join the boxing club? _A grin appeared on his face.

"So you want to join the boxing club?!"

Shocked, Haruka quickly shook her head. She wrote on her board.

"You are disturbing peace in Namimori.** Please lower your voice and walk in the hallway**."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oi, don't be shy! I can tell that you like to fight! But girls really shouldn't fight! You're supposedta be protected!"

_what the fuck…_

She was annoyed. She allowed her glare to be in full effect. Haruka hated sexism. Mostly because the bullies that beat her, were the boys that looked at her as a weak girl.

"O-Oi…no need to glare at me like that! Wait a second, why are you writing on that board? You should use your voice to the EXTREME!"

_Man this guy is annoying. How am I supposed to protect the peace of Namimori, if this asshole screams in the hallway constantly?_

_This guy is an idiot, but somehow..I think if I ask formally, he would listen._

She immediately bowed 90° and tapped at her earlier response.

"Oi! Oi! No need to be formal! He started to sweat because people were staring at them. I'm EXTREME- I-I mean I am very sorry, that I have been so rude!" said the embarrassed boxer.

He bowed lower than her, to show how sorry he was and scratched his head.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, and I am head of the boxing club! What is your name? I have never seen you before!"

She wrote down her name and allowed him to view it. And then curtly turned around and started to walk away.

"SEE YOU LA- I mean, see you later!" whispered Ryohei.

_Hm. He and Kiyoko-chan have the same last name. Are they related? Pffft. Yeah right!_

She began to munch on her bar some more and continued to patrol the hallway. She fed some granola to the yellow bird. Walking around the corner, she started to feel more aching from her previous fight with Hibari. She walked into the women's restroom and looked at herself in the mirror. God she was a mess! Some blood had appeared to have stained her white collar. She rolled up her sleeves to find dark blue bruises on her shoulder and her stomach. Despite the purple, red welts were also seen on her stomach. Haruka cringed and tenderly fixed her clothes.

***Door Opens to bathroom**

"Ahaha! And then Yamamoto-kun made Gokudera-kun so mad that he-"

The girl that was talking to her friends stopped in her tracks. She stared at Haruka for a moment unsure what to do. Her eyes rested on her wounds and on her disciplinary committee attire. Breaking the silence, a small girl spoke.

"A-ah. Sorry, w-we didn't mean to intrude…"

_Oh great…they're afraid of me. _

Haruka immediately shifted her view to the ground for precaution.

"WOAH! Are you in the disciplinary committee? I heard they have an initiation battle with Hibari-san! Are those wounds from that fight?! You're so cool!"

A tall girl with freckles immediately lightened the atmosphere. She was a girl that was well liked in other classrooms. The other girls took her opinion in favor, and began to congratulate Haruka on her achievement as well.

"Y-yeah! I've never heard of a girl being in the disciplinary committee! Hopefully Hibari-san will be nice to you!"

"Like, oh my god! Is Hibari-san gonna be nicer to girls now? I hope!"

The girls began to chat and one of the girls explained for her, that she was mute to her friends. They soon had to return to their classrooms, but were nice and excused themselves by waving her a goodbye.

**She was walking on cloud nine.**

Namimori has become a very special place to her now. People have invited her to become involved in their community and have even given her the time of day. The day had ended on a good note. The yellow bird flew from her hair when she started to walk home. She began to miss it, but figured that it had an owner because it acted so domestic. She whistled Namimori's school song until she reached her doorstep. On her doormat she found a letter.

**It was this month's check.**


End file.
